


Never Say Goodbye

by Dark_Labyrinth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Vs HEA, F/F, Femslash, smutfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Labyrinth/pseuds/Dark_Labyrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eden was on the run and assumes the identity she finds in a bag in a bus station. She finds her way, finds her heart and realizes she can’t run forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a fest that also had Dark Vs. Happily Ever After. I was chosen for dark and this fic made me test myself and I thought the end result was pretty decent.

It had been only four months since Eden had found herself hiding in a small southern town in South Carolina. She was working and living on the property of a new age shop. The owner had picked her up in Richmond, Virginia. It was pure luck that the night before Eden had stolen a bag from a woman at the bus station. As it turned out it was full of Wiccan paraphernalia. The bag contained everything from books, to robes, to a small box of altar supplies and everything in between. When she met Agatha, she was wearing one of the gauzy blouses and a leather cord with a pentagram around her neck. 

Agatha was an older lady with long gray hair, eyes that had once been brown but age was giving them that look of blue around the edges. She was feisty and drove like a bat outta hell. Eden liked her and liked her peace and love attitude. It was naive for someone at the latter end of her life, but it fit her. Agatha asked about the clothes and some of the things Eden now carried as her own possessions. 

“I’m trying to find the right path for myself,” Eden said. She reached into her stolen bag and looked at the random book she had pulled to the top. It was a book on Herbology and she looked forlornly at it as if it contained everything she had loved and lost. 

“You’ll find your way, darlin’,” Agatha had replied with a gentle touch of a wrinkled hand. 

Four months and now she lived above the New Age shop; Celestial Dreams and was the Priestess to the local Pagan Coven. She had read like a fiend on everything pagan she could find after being offered a job and home with Agatha. She had what was called a photographic memory. She remembered most everything she read. Sometimes, and it was rare, but sometimes she forgot small details. Her skills had gotten her in trouble. She had read emails she wasn’t meant to and that had landed her in witness protection where she had nearly died. 

After that she ran and then she was settled in the very small town of Hampton, South Carolina. It was beautiful there. She blended into the new age group of women and men in the town quickly and when Agatha had asked her about _her_ robes that hung in her room; she begrudgingly told her of how she had studied to be a priestess. The rest, as they say, was history. Which led her to her current situation. 

Sam, don’t call me Samantha. She was only twenty four, but wise beyond her years and a straight man’s wet dream. For Eden, she was her first woman to truly have a relationship with. She had dabbled in bi-sexuality, but it wasn’t until Sam that she didn’t even want to look at a man. Hell, nothing could get her attention. Sam was tall, curvy and leggy, and had breasts that literally made her mouth water. She had hair that made her want to take it in her fists and… Eden had to clear her throat because Sam was walking towards her with _that_ smile. That smile had undone her and outshone everyone and everything; even Sam’s breasts. 

“It’s a full moon tonight,” Sam said. Her voice was a bit soft and didn’t necessarily fit that ‘Amazon Goddess’ look she had going for her, but it made Eden smile. She wasn’t perfect, but it was that soft and slightly high voice, along with the tooth on her top row that was slightly crooked, that made her imperfectly perfect. 

“I had heard that somewhere,” Eden responded and pulled the register drawer out to go count out for the day. It was an Esbat and that meant she had some obligations for the night. “Are you joining us?” 

“Only if I can dance naked under the full moon.” 

Sam’s flirty voice made Eden shake her head and nod to the door. “Lock up and meet me in the office?” 

“Only if you bought me those vanilla chocolate stick things.” 

Gods, Eden was in trouble. She had never meant to settle so soon. Maybe in a year or two she would feel comfortable enough to settle, but not now. She was so fucked. She turned her head so she wouldn’t see the outline of Sam’s body through the gauzy skirt and tank against the setting sun outside. She had to leave soon. She had to. 

In the office, she tallied up the day’s sales and counted the drawer while Sam cleaned up in the shop. Sam always helped to get finished up quicker, especially when she wanted something. There was a seafood festival in Hilton Head she kept bothering Eden about. Large gatherings of people were not on her to do list for… oh say; the next thirty years. Or at least until a certain Congressman died. That Congressman was said by many magazines to be a President in ten years and she knew just what scum he was. 

There was a knock in the doorway. Eden looked up to see Sam. She was leaning in the door frame and every inch of her made her body tighten. She was getting moist just thinking of her. “Goddess save me.”

“She has, just for me,” Sam said and headed up to Eden’s apartment. 

“No time, no time, no time,” Eden whispered softly. She had three hours before her coven started looking for her. She needed to be at the circle by eight but… She followed Sam up the stairs.

“Why haven’t I fucked you in your robe?” Sam asked while holding up a black robe with silver cording. 

“I didn’t know you wanted to.” Already Eden was kicking herself. She was going to be late. But it would be worth it. 

“Oh yeah.” Sam was nodding and looking over Eden’s smaller frame as if _she_ was the Amazon Goddess. 

Eden lifted her blouse over her head to reveal small breasts that didn’t need a bra. She was larger than an A cup but smaller than a B. Her pink nipples tightened at the exposure to the crisp air and the look on Sam’s face. She dropped her blouse on the floor and hooked her thumbs in her shorts and panties. They were small and with the slightest push they slid down over her barely there hips that held her waist chain only by cinching it tighter than it was meant. And still Sam watched. 

Eden was short, slender and not very curvacious. She was like a boy with no dick and small breasts. The only way people could tell she was in fact a girl was her almost elfishly feminine face. She had cut her chestnut hair into a pixie cut which seemed to be all the rage and helped her pass as a boy a few times while she was running. 

She walked to Sam while watching her eyes travel over her body. Eden had had men look at her naked, but not one of them had ever made her feel so sensual. There was heat in the way she started at the nape of her neck down to her breasts with peaked nipples, over her flat stomach to the trimmed, not shaved, hair of her pussy. It was there that she actually licked her lips. 

Eden took the robe just as Sam’s eyes were making it back up her body. She was swinging it around her to put in her arms when Sam’s hand was suddenly between her legs.

“You’re wet,” she said in that soft voice that became sexy even in it’s high pitch.

Eden swallowed hard and nodded. She missed twice on getting her arm into the robe. She finally managed, but her knees nearly gave out when one finger slipped between her labia to run the length of her. She gasped then groaned when the finger left to be brought to Sam’s lips. The finger disappeared into her mouth with a roll of her eyes and a sound one makes when taking the first bite of something sweet. 

The robe laid open and framed her body. The dark fabric against her pale flesh was a nice contrast, even to her. Sam certainly appreciated the view and pulled her finger from her mouth to run down the edge of the robe and barely graze her flesh with the slow journey down her body. In Sam’s mind, it was Eden who was perfect. She had no idea how absolutely gorgeous she was. Her hair was growing out a little and curling at the ends. Just enough to fist.

Sam slid her hand back up slowly. Eden’s dark blue eyes were dilated and if she didn’t know better she would think she was stoned; they were blown that wide, but it was her lover and how she reacted when aroused. It was like she felt things more than the average everyday person. It was also one of the things she loved most about her. Yes, love. Sam was in love with Eden and she was fairly certain the love was reciprocated. 

Now both hands were sliding down the opened robed and while one went down to settle on Eden’s hip over the waist chain, the other flipped and she let the backs of her fingers slide over her left breast. Soft gasps of air sounded. Sam smiled and bent to press her cheek to her lover’s. Her lips were at her ear. 

“I love the sounds you make, Eden.” 

“Please,” Eden begged in response. 

The fingers gliding over her breast stopped and caught the nipple between them. “Mmmm. I think you may just need to beg a bit more.” 

Sam’s voice had gone raspy and Eden felt a shiver run the length of her spine. Sometimes Eden would drive and other times Sam would. They each loved being in control and submitting. It was the healthiest relationship Eden had ever been in. 

Eden whimpered and reached for Sam only to have her wrist gripped and squeezed enough to have her eyes snapping open. There was a sharp pain in her wrist that went straight to her groin and she felt the moisture between her legs leak down the inside of her thigh. Sam squeezed tighter. More pained noises sounded in the room and her thighs were now good and wet. The pain was just this side of pleasure. Any more and she wasn’t sure if she would come or cry out to stop.

Sam seemed to know that Eden was on the brink and eased up just a little. “I didn’t realize how into pain you are.” She bit Eden’s ear; a quick sharp bite then released it. “I’ll have to remember that.” 

Eden was a wreck. Her body was shivering and she wasn’t sure if she could remember her own name let alone perform an Esbat Ritual. She turned her head just a bit. “Sam, please… baby, I want… I want you.” 

Sam pressed into her body and was walking her backwards to her bed. She steered her with an arm around her waist. When the bed pressed into the back of Eden’s legs, she was pushed down. Her body bounced and one side of the robe flew open while the other covered half her body. 

Sam’s head was just suddenly between her legs spreading them wide as her lips and tongue cleaned her wet thighs. She nipped and bit and brought more wetness to leak from her body. There were almost savage sounds coming from her lover as Eden was crying out. She would be bruised from a few of the bites, of that she was sure. One might have even brought blood to the surface and it was exquisite. When had she become such a pain whore?

Hands replaced lips and squeezed her slender thighs, pushed them apart to the point of pain. Again just to that point that she was so near orgasm she was tightening and her groin was burning. One touch to her neglected pussy and she would come undone. Just one. “Please, Goddess, pleeeease.” 

Sam loved the sweet torture to Eden and couldn’t wait any longer. Her eyes were gazing at the pink swollen pussy and the hard nub of her clitoris unhooded because it was so aroused. She would be a messy one and truth be told she didn’t care. Her own clothes were still on and she had absolutely no problem with getting her lover’s juices on her clothes. 

Eden lifted her head. Everything had stopped except the pressure of fingers on her thighs. She wanted to see and what she saw a split second before the world went sideways clenched her heart. Sam was of course looking at her body as if it was a treat, but also as if it was life to her. She needed Eden and Eden knew that she also needed Sam. And then lips were latched onto her clitoris and the world exploded in bright colors and her body erupted. 

Eden screamed. She praised the Goddess and the Goddess between her legs. Wave upon wave of orgasm crashed over her body. She thought there was nothing left inside her when a finger pushed into her and she was coming again. Her body clung to that one digit and bucked. 

Suddenly, the mouth at her pussy was crushing into her mouth. She could taste herself and loved the taste of her body on her lover’s lips. They ate at each other and two more fingers entered her. Sam thrust into her, she fucked her hard until she was screaming yet another orgasm into her mouth. 

At some point Eden had torn Sam’s shirt open and had her breast held tight into one hand. Her other hand was scratching at Sam’s back and her body was rising and falling to meet the hand still thrusting inside of her. Eden tore her mouth from her lover’s and pulled so her chest was above her and she could capture her nipple. It was hard and so dark it was almost red. She sucked and bit at her until the hand inside her was stuttering. 

“We don’t…. we don’t have time,” Sam said with a shaky laugh. 

Eden looked up at the clock beside her bed. It read 7:28.

“Roll over,” Eden said and they resituated. By 7:36 Sam was screaming for her and she was eagerly lapping every inch of her she could lick. 

 

****

 

They were late for the Esbat Ritual, but it was okay because the ladies all seemed to see something different with them. There were smiles and Eden could swear they were all wanting to say something along the lines of: _Congratulations!_

Eden felt they were closer and by the time the Seafood Festival came along she couldn’t help but say yes. She gave in and in return she was given another night of mind numbing, name forgetting, world spinning sex. It was a fair trade. 

The Festival was full of people, food and music that had them near to bursting when they finally started the hour drive back. They talked and laughed and there were comfortable silences before one of them would say something or sing along to the radio. 

All in all, Eden was happy and was thinking it was time to go back and do what she needed to. Either that or she’d be on the run forever and this slice of heaven she had carved for herself would disappear. 

“My last name isn’t Michaels,” she said suddenly and could see Sam looking at her profile. 

“I figured you’d tell me when you were ready,” Sam said and turned more in the passenger seat to watch her love.

“I can’t tell you everything, but I’m supposed to be in Witness Protection. The guys who want me dead found me. There was gunfire and I ran.” Eden was just blurting it all out like vomiting a story that needed to be told. 

“So even the witness guys don’t know where you are?” Sam asked. 

Eden shook her head. She’d ditched them all. “I cut my hair off, changed my name, stole those clothes..” She glanced over at Sam. “I’m not a real priestess. I just read up on all of it and memorized everything. Though…” She looked back at the road. “I kind of feel like I am. It fits me.” 

“Do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?” Sam asked quietly.

Eden looked at her again with shock clear on her face. “No!” She reached over and put her hand on Sam’s “No, I was single when I ran.” 

“Is your mother really gone?” Sam asked still quiet. She knew something was up and she just had to know that everything wasn’t a lie. She wanted to hear how much of what she knew was real.

“Yeah. She died when I was 18. Car accident. Never knew my father.” All these things were things Eden had told Sam before. She just hadn’t told her where she was from. 

“I’m not really from Texas though. I grew up in Maine and moved to New York to go to school.” 

“You don’t have an accent at all. I never would have guessed you were a Yankee.” Sam was teasing and she held Eden’s hand. “You’re leaving me, aren’t you?” Serious again. 

“I think I need to so I can come back.” Eden breathed out a little and glanced again at her lover. “Will you wait for me?” 

“Tell me you love me and I’ll consider it,” Sam said.

Eden had been avoiding telling her that. She didn’t want to tell her until she knew they were together for the rest of their lives. “I love you,” she said because she knew Sam was it.

“Good. Now I’ll wait for you. One more question; The waist chain… Whose was it?” Sam knew the chain wasn’t made for Eden. She was too tiny for it. 

“My mom’s. She was such a hippy. And she had hips.” Eden laughed softly. “She used to say I looked just like her mom. And that when she was growing up she used to envy how tiny her mother was. She died before I was born so I never really knew her.” 

“Can we have a baby when you come back?” Sam asked.

Eden was so shocked by the question she didn’t know what to say. Her mouth was still open when red and blue lights flashed behind her. 

“Shit,” she looked down at the speedometer and she was already slowing down so she couldn’t be completely sure how fast she was going. The ID she had was of the girl she’d stolen the bag from. Michelle E. Michaels. Made it easy to still go by her own name; Eden. She resembled the girl if you squinted really hard. 

She had the window rolled down already when the cop appeared next to her door. “License ma’am,” the officer was saying as she was handing the hard piece of plastic out. “Name on the vehicle’s registration does not match. Could you tell me how you came by this vehicle?” 

Eden’s eyebrows knitted together in shock. “Um, it’s registered to my boss and landlady; Agatha Jennings.” 

“And that is who reported the vehicle as stolen. I’m going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle.” The cop’s voice said and he already had his hand on the door handle. 

Sam was shaking her head. She had a bad feeling. “Drive, Eden,” she said softly and Eden agreed. She pretended like she was going to unbuckle her seat belt when she hit the gear shifter and the gas nearly simultaneously. 

“Call Agatha,” Eden said. If they hadn’t known where she’d been staying, they did now. Shit. 

Sam was holding her phone to her ear and shaking her head. “No answer.” 

There were loud cracks that Eden knew were bullets being fired. Sam screamed and Eden swerved on the road. The cop car had a lot more under the hood than Agatha’s mini van. Another gunshot followed by a different one and a crash. Eden dared a glance out the window to see a large black SUV hit the side of the cop car. 

“Shit!” Soon she was going to shit. Too much was happening. 

More gunshots and sudden pain followed by something wet hitting her face. Eden’s right shoulder was on fire and she turned to see the damage when Sam slumped forward. 

“Nooo!” Eden screamed and yanked the wheel to the right and rolled off the edge of the highway. She slid to a stop before hitting a tree.

“Sam! Baby, please. No!” Eden was praying with each word as tears streamed down her face. She reached for Sam with her right arm and couldn’t even feel the pain. She pushed her gently back and could see the red ruin that was her white blouse. 

“Miss Brandt,” came a familiar voice. “Eden, please…” 

The door was opening and Carl was holding her left shoulder firmly. “We need to get you somewhere safe.” 

“She’s alive,” said another black suited man opening the passenger door. 

“I can’t leave her! I can’t!” Eden was hysterical and in the end Carl had to lift her out of the car while the other agent waited with Sam for the ambulance. Carl drove them to the hospital while calling in backup that was apparently very close. 

***  
“Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?”

“I do,” Eden said and glared at the Congressman. All those emails she had seen were also sent to a secure server and a friend of hers had hacked all the computers on the Congressman’s work network and home computers. He’d been using his daughter’s computer to pay off the men he’d sent to kill Eden. 

She was going to make sure he rotted in jail. As for her… She had some nerve damage. The bullet had gone straight through Eden’s shoulder. The bullet that hit Sam had gone through the seat and broken into smaller pieces that had missed her heart, but collapsed her lung. She died on the way to the hospital. The bastard would pay.

**Author's Note:**

> As always; Kudos are awesome and Comments are love.


End file.
